With the development of touch screen technology and higher demands of the market to the thin touch screen, the mutual capacitance one glass solution touch panel possesses advantages of strong anti-interference capability, high sensitivity, distinguishable multi-touch, et cetera has become the major lead of the touch screen technology field.
The mutual capacitance one glass solution touch panel is also so called unified mutual capacitance touch panel. Fringing field capacitors can be formed at the fringes of different electrode patterns of the only glass substrate. When the touch control is functioning, the fringing field capacitor can change. By detecting the transmitting signals of the sensing lines and the emitting lines, the coordinates of the touch point can be located. Nevertheless, the present emitting lines and sensing lines are both formed with ITO (Indium-Tin Oxide) transparent conductive material. The resistance of the ITO transparent conductive material is too big which can extremely easily make the transmitting signals of the sensing lines and the emitting lines seriously decayed and distorted. Consequently, it leads to tremendous decrease of the touch control sensitivity. For now, the touch control sensitivity can be raised by enlarging the current. However, the increase of the current will certainly add power consumption.